Los 7 pecados capitales
by Limonchello
Summary: La representación de los siete pecados según 6918


**GULA**

_La gula (cf. lat. gulam) se define cotidianamente como el exceso en la comida y en la bebida, así como el apetito desordenado de comer y beber.._.

Aquel bastardo era los mismísimos pecados capitales en persona, lo supo desde el primer momento en que sus cuerpos se cruzaron.

_-Suéltame ahora mismo o juro que este será tu testamento... –_la voz grabe y penetrante taladró el silencio impuesto por ambos pero el otro no parecía escucharle –vaya novedad- la lengua del otro recorría su torso limpiándolo de aquella sustancia blanquecina que él mismo había vertido.

Sus manos se revolvieron, rasparon la propia piel contra aquellas cuerdas que le impedían la movilidad, la salvación, el conseguir retomar sus tonfas y moler a ese bastardo a golpes

_- Oya oya~ Creo que no estas lo suficientemente dulce aun~ Tus palabras me amargan... Kufufu~ -_ aquella maldita risa le hizo estremecer mas, de nuevo aquel bote de nata montada apareció en la mano del peliazul y dicha sustancia terminó esparcida por su torso y parte mas bajas, de nuevo una risita casi burlona se dio en el otro cuando el moreno intentaba cerrar las piernas en vano para cubrir su desnudez.

Un escalofrío mas le recorrió cuando la húmeda lengua de dicho ilusionista siguió aquel recorrido que había trazado la fría nata, se mordió de nuevo hasta que la sangre manó de su labio ahogando cualquier sonido vergonzoso que amenazara con salir, le dolían las heridas producidas por la batalla anterior pero eso no era suficiente distracción cuando aquel bastardo se inclinó en partes mas sensibles, desvió el rostro.

Gula, aquel pecado que te volvía adicto, posesivo y te hacía desear más aun. Marcado por el consumo excesivo de manera irracional o innecesaria, la gula también incluye ciertas formas de comportamiento destructivo.

Destructivo como todo lo que ese tipo hacía

Le miró, grabe error su mirada se vio bruscamente eclipsada en el momento en el que algo más que la lengua del otro entró en acción apretando los dientes soltando gruñidos bajos que parecían intensificarse cuando mordía, quizás por venganza o tal vez por simple diversión si miembro.

La gula de Rokudo Mokuro estaba empezando a hacerle perder la conciencia en pos del placer.

**IRA**

_La ira (en latín, ira) puede ser descrita como un sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio y enojo._

Ira, era todo cuanto sentía su cuerpo añl ver la mirada bicolor de aquel tipo, gruñidos, sus musculos reaccionaban tensándose, se dejaba cubrir por aquel sentimiento, envolverse en el fuego que quemaba de aquel pecado.

Le odia, todo de él era insoportablemente asqueroso, la forma en que le miraba, la manera de hablar, de sonreír y aquella maldita risa... Sus dedos se afianzaron en su propia arma, siempre perdía los estribos porque aquel sentimiento le ganaba, nublaba sus sentidos, solo quería ver la sangre de aquel sujeto teñir sus manos, su voz trémula suplicándole clemencia, y su mirada perdida en cuando hallara la muerte ene sus manos.

La ira le hacía un ser deplorable, malvado y sádico.

Golpes que atinaban, una patada en el estómago ajeno, cortes, un golpe en su propia quijada al que le siguió un ruido seco, dolor, sangre...

Sagre...

La ira era para él aquello, era el placer de ver la sangre ajena en sus propias manos, era el saborearla, el sentir que por su culpa el otro podía llegar a morir en algún momento si se lo proponía, pero muerto el objeto de su ira su existencia... ¿Sería lo mismo? No claro que no, a pesar de saberlo se lo negaba, él necesitaba centralizar su ira contenida en un solo cuerpo y aquel cuerpo era el del Guardián de la Niebla, Rokudo Mukuro.

Estos sentimientos se pueden manifestar como una negación vehemente de la verdad, tanto hacia los demás y hacia uno mismo.

Negaba todo lo que se cruzaba por su mente cada vez que la derrota era inminente, que el cuerpo ajeno volvía a querer apoderarse del propio de aquella manera tan poco decente.

Negaba que se excitara con aquellos tratos, que los gemidos de su garganta fueran de placer, que sus caderas contribuyeran discretamente a aquellas embestidas.

Lo negaba todo porque por encima de aquello la ira seguía tomando el control de todo su cuerpo.

**AVARICIA**

_La avaricia (en latín, avaritia) es —como la lujuria y la gula—, un pecado de exceso_

Deseaba todo, absolutamente todo de aquel chico, sus miradas de odio, sus quejas sin sentido, sus palabras, su cuerpo...

Oh si sobre todo su cuerpo.

Le hacía sentir poderoso cada vez que aquel maltrecho cuerpo del disciplinario caía a sus pies, se relamía saboreando cada momento frente a él, le tenía a su merced, bailaba bajo su canción y a pesar de saberlo... Aquello no le era suficiente, deseaba todo absolutamente, le obligó a que le mirara con esa sádica sonrisa que le caracterizaba, la sangre cubría el cuerpo del otro que sin apenas fuerzas hizo lo que sus dedos le obligaban a hacer, le escupió, el ilusionista sonrió y se inclinó a besarlo con fuerza con descaro con violencia, como lo era todo entre ambos, sus manos empezaron a apoderarse de aquel cuerpo que creía de su propiedad, total y plenamente suyo.

Gemidos, un vaivén de caderas y gruñidos les envolvía, las manos del ilusionista recorría el cuerpo ajeno a placer, causando mas heridas, más hematomas por toda la piel al descubierto, el otro se retorcía bajo él, sabía que entre el placer desmesurado y el fatídico dolor

La avaricia es desearlo todo, tanto lo que se tiene como especialmente lo que no se puede conseguir...

El deseaba a Hibari Kyoya, todo en aquel simple prefecto era suyo o eso creía a pesar de que sabía que no era cierto, podría obtener su cuerpo, sus miradas de odio, meterse en su mente pero... Se dio cuenta de que la mente del Guardián de la Nube nunca podría ser suya y aun así su intento por poseerlo no menguaba.

Cada mirada, cada enfrentamiento notaba la avaricia apoderarse de su cuerpo, las ganas de estamparlo contra el suelo y hacerlo suyo las veces que hicieran falta para que le quedara grabado en el cuerpo que él pertenecía a una sola persona, a Rokudo Mukuro

Era la presa de Hibari Kyoya y él...

Él era su perra.

**PEREZA {TYL}**

_La pereza (en latín, acidia) es el más «metafísico» de los pecados capitales, en cuanto está referido a la incapacidad de aceptar y hacerse cargo de la existencia de uno mismo._

Se despertó por la mañana ya, el sol golpeaba su cara y le hacía gruñir cerrando mas fuerte los ojos, giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario volviendo a entre abrirlos, le vio, aún seguía allí ¿Por qué cojones estaba allí todavía? Bufó frunciendo el ceño molesto.

El trato no era aquel, los años habían servido para que ambos marcaran sus objetivos, se necesitaban, lo sabían aun que no lo expresaban en voz alta, era simple, el ilusionista aparecía, la pelea se daba, violenta como siempre, sin contenerse hasta que el primero de los dos sucumbía a la excitación de aquellos momentos, al principio, hace diez años no lo comprendían, creía que solo deseaba matarlo y el otro solo apoderarse de su cuerpo de aquella manera tan pecaminosa, pero era diferente, era la batalla la que los excitaba, la sangre, el saber que el oponente era igual de fuerte que tu, el darlo todo y recibir esos gestos de dolor a cambio.

Un ilusión, todo era así, el dolor y el placer iban de la mano entre ambos

Él ya no se resistía, no tanto, a lo inevitable pero seguía profiriendo insultos y realizando heridas y magulladuras sangrantes por todo el cuerpo del ilusionista que prefería dejar más secuelas psíquicas que físicas.

Y al amanecer la ilusión se rompía...

Pero ese día era diferente, aquel bastardo seguía allí, se enderezó, el cuerpo le pesaba, le pesaba más que otras veces, las marcas y heridas le tiraban y escocían de forma horrorosa, se dejó caer de nuevo agotado, demasiado agotado como para poder hacer lo propio, ponerse en pie y echarle de allí a tonfazos, le miró aun molesto y le empujó levemente con el brazo intentando despertarle, al no obtener respuesta tiró sin ningún cuidado de su pelo de forma violenta, el otro ahogó un siseo y abrió los ojos mirándole, el morenos e mostraba molesto totalmente

_-Vete.-_ gruñó sin dar mas explicaciones, el ilusionista estuvo unos segundos analizando donde estaba y lo sucedido antes de soltar una leve risa.

_-Buenos días Kyoya –_dijo con socarronería, el moreno gruñó acercándose mas mirándole fijamente amenazante

_-Dije... Ve te –_repitió con voz que dejaba entrever aquella molestia, el ilusionista cerró los ojos cansado, dejándose vencer por la pereza simplemente se alzó un poco besando al otro de sorpresa y su mano pasó por los parpados del moreno provocándole un sueño soporífero, haciendo que estos se cerraran en contra de su voluntad cayendo una vez mas sobre la cama dormido completamente, el peliazul sonrió altivamente volviendo a recostarse con el otro apoyado sobre él.

La pereza le podía en esas ocasiones y lo único que deseaba hacer era convencer al otro de pasar la mañana allí, sin salir de la cama para nada, suspiró lánguidamente cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa enorme.

Pereza... El mas cómodo de los pecados

Considerada en orden a los efectos que produce, si la acidia es tal que hace olvidar el bien necesario e indispensable a la salud eterna, descuidar notablemente las obligaciones y deberes o si llega a hacernos desear que no haya otra vida para vivir entregados impunemente a las pasiones, es sin duda pecado mortal.

**ENVIDIA**

_La envidia (en latín, invidia) se caracteriza por un deseo insaciable_

Enviada, envidiaba a todos lo que le rodeaban, no por el hecho de que establecieran lazos con él..

Pff... No creía en esas cosas estúpidas que los humanos denominaban como sentimientos y mucho menos en el "amor" que todos decían sentir y solo les hacía mas débiles.

Al parecer Hibari Kyoya tampoco creía en esas cosas.

Pero no podía sentirse mal, sentirse... Celoso ante los demás que rodeaban a aquel que era de su pertenencia, deseaba, ansiaba la relación que tenían algunos miembros Vongola con el Guardián de la Nube

Ansiaba la relación que este tenía con el capo Cavallone.

Aquel rubio italiano que se la pasaba el día pegado a él, no es no le gustara su propia relación con el prefecto simplemente ansiaba tener algo más que sexo a la fuerza, y de nuevo se negaba que fuera parte de un sentimiento, era más bien un pecado, Mukuro Rokudo era envidioso, tenia que tenerlo todo, todo era suyo, se apoderaba de lo que deseaba y cuando había algo de lo que no podía tomar posesión... Lo envidiaba, mucho, tanto que llegaba a ser extremadamente fatídico para la cosa que era el punto de mira de su envidia.

En ese caso... Dino Cavallone.

Aquellos que cometen el pecado de la envidia desean algo que alguien más tiene, y que perciben que a ellos les hace falta, y a consiguiente desear el mal al prójimo, y sentirse bien con el mal ajeno.

No iba a admitir que hacía aquello por celos, era más bien un sentimiento territorial, él había marcado a Hibari Kyoya como suyo desde el primer encuentro entre ambos y aquel rubio no podía agenciárselo sin siquiera haberle pedido permiso, Hibari era su mascota, su perra era él quien debería de decidir con quien pasaba el tiempo y con quien no.

Si, Mukuro Rokudo era posesivo por demás, lo tenía todo y aun asi no iba a cambiar, encerrado en aquella cárcel no podía hacer mucho peor juró y perjuró que todo lo que estuviera en su mano se haría para hacerle entender a ese capo que aquella relación que tenía con Kyoya no podía existir.

No, esa relación debería de ser sola y exclusivamente suya y del prefecto.

La envidia le carcomía.

**SOBERBIA**

_La soberbia (en latín, superbia) es identificado como un deseo por ser más importante o atractivo que los demás, fallando en halagar a los otros._

Era perfecto, lo sabía, atractivo, interesante, fuerte, inteligente, lo tenía todo o así pensaba hasta que le conoció a él, un ser tan o mas soberbio que él mismo a pesar de que no lo admitiera, el orgullo de ambos colisionaba irremediablemente.

Hasta ese entonces Rokudo Mukuro se encontraba predispuesto y capaz de seducir a cualquiera, hombre o mujer, se consideraba magnífico, brillante, pero ese crío, ese simple disciplinario, el cual para él no era al principio más que una mosca en su camino se convirtió en su más secreta y oscura obsesión.

Mukuro Rokudo era el rey de la soberbia.

_- Vamos Kyoya... Gime para mí-_

_- ¡C-callate bastardo!-_ Estaba seguro de si mismo, sabía que el menor se moría por sus uesos o eso era lo que pensaba hasta aquel día.

_-Repítelo –_dijo con voz exigente

_-Me das asco...-_

_-Otra vez-_

_-Lo has escuchado una vez no voy a malgastar mas saliva contigo-_ -la voz del moreno era firme, tan firme como su mirada mostrando la verdad de sus palabras, unas que solo el hicieron sonreír de lado.

_- Me deseas –_y esa fue la última frase coherente de aquella corta conversación en la que pronto los gemidos gruñidos golpes y jadeos formaron parte junto a aquel ritual que parecía volverse poco a poco algo habitual entre ambos

También se puede definir la soberbia como la creencia de que todo lo que uno hace o dice es superior, y que se es capaz de superar todo lo que digan o hagan los demás.

_-Yo nunca me equivoco-_

_-Lo haces-_ afirmó el ilusionista mirándole fijamente con esa sonrisa ladina acercándose de forma lenta al otro que se mantenía alerta mirándole con cautela, el peliazul pasó a su lado y un lirio se materializó en su mano girándose hacia el disciplinario

_- Soy perfecto, no fallo en nada. Te demostraré que cuando quiero, puedo ser gentil~_ -la sonrisa parecía incluso real, a pesar de que el moreno le conocía bastante bien como para afirmar la falsedad de aquellas palabras, el lirio le fue tendido sobre la mano y sin pudor alguno lo estrujó entre sus dedos y dejó caer al suelo todos sus pétalos retrocediendo un paso.

_-Déjate de tonterias –_alzó las tonfas dispuesto a oponer resistencia

_-Como desees entonces, terminarás arrastrándote entre gemidos como siempre... Ky~o~ya~_ -canturreó sonriendo con esa socarronería y altanería propias de él

Si había un pecado capital que definiese a Rokudo Mukuro

Ese era soberbia.

**LUJURIA**

_La lujuria (en latín, luxuria) es usualmente considerada como el pecado producido por los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual._

Desde siempre la sangre ajena le causó un extraño éxtasis, verla, lamerla le hacía gemir ante ese movimiento de caderas que le daba espasmos de placer, gemidos, gruñidos, lamidas mordidas, arañazos, salvajes todos los actos, embestidas violentas, como ellos, pareciendo animales en celo.

El ilusionista susurró algo en su oído, no pudo captarlo del todo pero no le importó un gruñido gutural manó de su garganta-

_-C-Callate..._ –bufó, la brusquedad era lo que mas le gustaba de aquel acto, le hacía perder el sentido a favor del placer.

Incansables, insaciables sus cuerpos se buscaban una y otra vez en el mismo proceso que terminaba con el orgasmo de ambos, cada vez que terminaban, el moreno, insatisfecho volvía a mover las caderas en busca del otro, tentándole.

_-Oya oya... Hoy te veo especialmente cooperativo...-_ se mofó el ilusionista ganándose otra mordida sangrante en el cuello como queja, una mas para su colección

Debido a su intrínseca relación con la naturaleza sexual, la lujuria en su máximo grado puede llevar a compulsiones sexuales o psicológicas y/o transgresiones, incluyendo la adicción al sexo, el adulterio y la violación.

Adicción...

Aquella palabra era la mas adecuada para resumir como ambos se mezclaban en aquel compás una y otra vez, pasaban las horas, y ninguno parecía cansarse, era mas bien un tema de orgullo, viendo quien de los dos aguantaba mas tiempo, las piernas del moreno estaban enredadas en las caderas del otro que embestía con una fuerza desmesurada demasiado profundo haciendo que la cama retumbara y los muelles del colchón chirriaran, la mirada del moreno estaba escondida tras los párpados mientras la del otro estaba fija en el cuerpo bajo él sin querer perder detalle alguno de él

Le notó desfallecer en algún momento de la madrugada cuando el sol amenazaba con salir, pero solo se limitó a sonreír de lado inclinándose aun en su interior para dar potra embestida mas profunda a las demás, casi dolorosa que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe con un quejido lastimero, le fulminó con la mirada mientras el peliazul solamente sonreía de esa forma

_-Te mor... dere hasta la- ..._ –fue cortado por los labios ajenos los cuales cansados de escuchar esa frase durante toda la noche decidieron callarle de esa forma, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de quien sucumbió primero al sueño, el cansancio se dio en ambos cuerpo que magullados como siempre yacían sobre el colchón, enredados en las sábanas, el menor despertó por la luz del sol, incapaz tan siquiera de enderezarse, le dolían las caderas y el trasero de forma demasiado insoportable, gruñó haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos levemente para mirarle, una mirada entre ambos, una simple mirada, una sonrisa por parte del ilusionista y un gesto arisco de parte del Guardián de la Nube antes de que ambos acordaran mudamente una ronda mas a pesar del dolor, a pesar del cansancio.

Eran unos adictos al sexo.


End file.
